


Connection Lost

by silverstardust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverstardust/pseuds/silverstardust
Summary: [AG]: Open the fucking door.[CG]: I SAID NO[AG]: OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU NOOKSUCKING DICKTWITCH 8EFORE I FUCKING 8REAK IT DOWN...[We're sorry, connection has been lost. Please log out and relog back into pesterchum to fix the error.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey  
> This is depressing okay  
> This really delves into the stuff its tagged in  
> this is a last warning  
> also, this is based off of an RP I had on Shamchat. Vriska, if you're out there... may the odds be in your favor, this is for you.

arachnidsGrip [AG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 22:16

 

[AG]: Heeeeeeeey Karkat. ::::)

[CG]: OH GREAT.

[CG]: WHAT DO YOU WANT?

[CG]: WHAT SICK FUCKED UP SCHEME ARE YOU PLANNING NOW?

[AG]: I want murder. ::::D

[CG]: OF COURSE YOU DO.

[AG]: Yep!

[CG]: PSYCHOPATH.

[AG]: Sociopath, actually.

[CG]: I SEEM TO REMEMBER YOU KILLING ARADIA.

[CG]: AND TAVROS.

[AG]: Yeah.

[AG]: That was fun.

[CG]: I THINK THAT MAKES YOU A PSYCHOPATH.

[CG]: SOCIOPATHS DONT KILL PEOPLE.

[AG]: Oh, shut it.

[CG]: OR BLIND PEOPLE.

[AG]: Oh yeah, I forgot a8out that.

[AG]: That was a hoot.

[CG]: OR ABUSE THEIR POWERS AND MAKE PEOPLE KILL THEIR LOVED ONES.

[AG]: I may or may not have done that.

[CG]: OR MAKE A GUY JUMP OFF A CLIFF AND GET HIM PERMANENTLY PARALYZED, AND FUCK WITH HIS MIND.

[CG]: OR MANIPULATE THEIR GIRLFRIEND’S FEELINGS.

[AG]: Ha.

[AG]: I mean, yeah, I do this shit, 8ut look in a mirror if you also want some horror.

[AG]: Listing it is a 8ore.

[CG]: VRISKA I ALREADY HATE MYSELF  
[CG]: YOUR TEASING ISNT GOING TO DO MUCH BUT MAYBE INSPIRE ME TO GROW SOME /ACTUAL/ GUTS TO OFF MYSELD.

[CG]: *SELF

[AG]: Great spelling there, Vantas.

[CG]: SHUT THE FUCK UP.

[AG]: Nope. >::::)

[CG]: YOURE A BITCH

[CG]: YOU KNOW THAT?

[AG]: Yep. I’ve 8een told.

[CG]: I DONT KNOW WHY TEREZI PITIES YOU

[AG]: I don’t know either, honestly.

[CG]: THEN STOP MESSING WITH HER

[CG]: SOMETIMES SHE CRIES WHEN YOU LEAVE.

[AG]: I can’t help it, she’s fun to mess with.

[AG]: If she can’t take it, she should just stop giving me her pity.

[CG]: SHE GIVES YOU HER PITY BECAUSE YOU PLAY MIND GAMES WITH HER.

[CG]: YOU MAKE HER MISERABLE AND WISH YOU WOULD STAY AWAY FROM HER FOREVER  
[CG]: BUT THEN YOU COME BACK IN AND AND MAKE HER WISH YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE HER.

[CG]: AND AROUND AND AROUND THIS BROKEN MERRY GO ROUND GOES.

[AG]: Indeed. ALmost like a Mo8ius Dou8le Strip.

[CG]: HA

[CG]: ALMOST FORGOT TO LAUGH

[CG]: ITS NOT GONNA END UNTIL YOU STOP OR SHE DIES

[CG]: BECAUSE KNOWING YOU

[CG]: YOULL KILL HER TOO

[AG]: Pro8a8ly. I do that a lot.

[AG]: It’s almost an addiction. 8ut I don’t want any fucking pity.

[AG]: I just want one thing.

[AG]: Spiders.

[CG]: GOOD FOR FUCKING YOU

[CG]: WHY DONT YOU TELL TEREZI THAT

[AG]: Like I’ve seen her.

[CG]: YOU HAVE A PHONE

[CG]: USE IT

[AG]: Fine, I’ll annoy her just as I am doing to you.

[CG]: THE NEXT TIME YOU HURT HER

[CG]: IM COMING AFTER YOU TO PUT A STOP TO THIS

[AG]: Oh, please do.

[AG]: Please do.

[CG]: ALTHOUGH KNOWING MY ABILITIES ILL PROBABLY SUCK ASS AND YOULL KILL ME IN AN INSTANT.

[CG]: MAKES IT A WIN-WIN SITUATION FOR ME

[AG]: Aw, don’t 8e like that.

[AG]: It’d 8e grand.

[CG]: YOU COULD LITERALLY JUST MINDCONTROL ME TO KILL MYSELF

[CG]: IN FACT I WOULDNT PUT IT PAST YOU TO DO THAT

[AG]: Thanks for the idea.

[AG]: Honestly why don’t I do that right now?

[CG]: HAVE YOU SERIOUSLY NEVER THOUGHT OF IT BEFORE

[AG]: A few times.

[CG]: THEN WHY DONT YOU JUST DO IT

[CG]: DO ME A FAVOR AND END MY MISERABLE PATHETIC EXISTENCE

[AG]: I have one goal 8efore that, man.

[CG]: COWARD

[AG]: No, not really. In fact, it solves your pro8lem.

[CG]: THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR HUH

[AG]: I’m not sure.

[CG]: THEN YOURE A COWARD

[CG]: YOURE HESITATING BUT YOU DONT HAVE A REASON TOO

[AG]: No reason to live, I guess.

[AG]: 8ut no motivation to die either.

[CG]: THAT SOUNDS LIKE A YOU PROBLEM

[AG]: Mhm.

[CG]: GO WHINE TO YOUR LUCUS ABOUT IT

[CG]: OH NO WAIT YOU CANT

[AG]: Neither can you.

[AG]: Yours is dead too.

[CG]: YOU KILLED THE POOR THING

[CG]: AT LEAST I DIDNT KILL /MINE/

[CG]: PATRICIDE PATRICIDE

[AG]: Stop.

[AG]: You’re not much 8etter.

[AG]: The last thing you did was yell at it.

[CG]: DON’T REMIND ME

[CG]: ITS JUST ANOTHER REASON I WISH ID CROAK OVER AND DIE SOMETIMES

[AG]: I suppose we’ve come to a mutual agreement, then.

[CG]: WE HAVE?

[AG]: I suppose.

[CG]: WELL WHY DONT YOU CLUE ME IN BECAUSE I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT YOURE EVEN BLABBERING ABOUT, NOOKSNIFFER

[AG]: Suicide, dum8ass.

[AG]: It’s suicide.

[CG]: OH WELL DUH ON THAT PART

[CG]: BUT YOU SEEM TO BE FORGETTING ME CALLING MYSELF A COWARD AND NOT HAVING THE GUTS TO OFF MYSELF

[AG]: You are a coward, honestly.

[CG]: YES THANK YOU

[CG]: MOVING ON

[CG]: HOW IS A SUICIDE PACT GOING TO WORK IF IM SUCH A DAMN COWARD

[AG]: It could 8e murder.

[AG]: No8ody would ever know.

[CG]; SO

[CG]: I KILL YOU AND THEN WITH YOUR LAST DYING BREATHS YOU MIND CONTROL ME INTO KILLING MYSELF?

[AG]: I could also kill you first and then slice my throat open.

[CG]: EW

[CG]: BUT THAT WOULD ALSO WORK

[AG]: Indeed.

[CG]: ARE WE

[CG]: ARE WE ACTUALLY GOING THROUGH WITH THIS

[AG]: Do you want to, asshole?

[CG]: YES

[CG]: VERY MUCH YES

[AG]: Alright then. I agree to these terms.

[CG]: ALRIGHT

[CG]: LET ME JUST

[CG]: FUCK

[CG]: LET ME CLEAN MY ROOM FIRST I GUESS

[CG]: MAKE IT EASIER ON KANAYA OR SOMETHING

[AG]: 8athrooms are a cleaner option.

[CG]: I KNOW BUT

[CG]: BLOOD IS ONE THING

[CG]: THE MESSY BEDROOM OF A DEAD PERSON IS ANOTHER

[AG]: Yeah, it really is.

[AG]: I 8elieve mine is clean enough as of now.

[CG]: I JUST HAVE TO MOVE MY BOOKS BACK TO THE SHELVES.

[CG]: IT SHOULDNT TAKE MORE THAN A COUPLE MINUTES

[AG]: Oh, I think I left my 8-8alls and dice out

[AG]: I don’t think I care at this point.

[CG]: WELL

[CG]: I DO

[AG]: Mhm, you really tend to.

[AG]: Surprisingly, I admire that.

[CG]: WHY

[AG]: You actually give a shit. That’s not something I’m easily a8le to do.

[CG]: WHAT DO YOU MEAN

[AG]: “I don’t think I care at this point”.

[AG]: If you haven’t noticed, I don’t give a fuck a8out anything 8ut myself.

[CG]: I WISH I COULD NOT GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ANYTHING

[CG]: WOULD’VE MADE MY LIFE MUCH FUCKING EASIER EARLY ON

[AG]: Pro8a8ly would’ve made you a murderer.

[CG]: ARENT I ALREADY

[CG]: IF I HADNT INSISTED WE PLAYED THIS GAME

[CG]: SOME OF US WOULDNT HAVE DIED

[AG]: You didn’t find the game.

[CG]: THAT DOESNT CHANGE THAT FACT THAT I WAS THE ONE WHO INSISTED WE PLAY IT.

[AG]: You actually did pretty good though. None of us had any 8etter idea of what we were doing.

[CG]: TECHNICALLY ARADIA DID SINCE SHE WAS A SPRITE.

[CG]: AND I COULDNT HELP GAMZEE AND HE WENT AND KILLED PEOPLE.

[CG]: THAT WAS MY FAULT TOO.

[AG]: He was almost as fucked up in the head as me. There’s no changing that.

[AG]: There was nothing you could do.

[CG]: I AM HIS MOIRAIL

[CG]: WAS

[CG]: I WAS SUPPOSED TO HELP AND STOP SHIT LIKE THAT FROM HAPPENING

[AG]: You can’t stop what you’re 8orn with.

[AG]: We all started off this way. I mean, you’re a mutant. Don’t mean shit now, 8ut you were 8orn that way. I was 8orn like this, and he got himself drugged up.

[CG]: VRISKA?

[CG]: IM IN THE BATHROOM WITH MY SICKLES NOW

[CG]: WHENEVER YOU’RE READY

[CG]: AND I COULDVE DONE MORE TO STOP HIM FROM DRUGGING HIMSELF UP SO BADLY

[AG]: You didn’t get him to start it, so whatever.

[CG]: I

[CG]: I GUESS

[CG]: DOESNT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER.

[AG]: Tell me a8out it.

[CG]: VRISKA IM READY WHENEVER YOU ARE

[AG]: You sure a8out this for you? I mean, I’ve 8een ready since 8efore we started this conversation 8ut I don’t know a8out you.

[AG]: I’d rather not crawl out from underneath my recuperacoon unless I gotta.

[CG]: PLEASE

[CG]: IVE BEEN DESTINED TO DIE SINCE I WAS BORN, YOURE JUST FULFILLING A SICK TWISTED PROPHECY

[AG]: The whole high8lood-low8lood shit doesn’t matter if that’s what you’re on a8out.

[CG]: YEAH, ACTUALLY, IT DOES

[CG]: WITH THE WHOLE LOWBLOODS HAVING SMALLER LIFESPANS

[CG]: NOT TO MENTION MY ENTIRE GENETIC MAKEUP IS UTTER WHACK

[CG]: SURPRISED I HAVENT DIED BY THE COMMON COLD YET, I GET SO SICK WITH EVERY LITTLE COLD, I CANT EVEN MOVE SOMETIMES

[CG]: I WAS ALWAYS GONNA DIE YOUNG AND ALONE ANYWAYS.

[AG]: Karkat, no8ody even knows what your lifespan is. For all we know, you’ll outlive most of us. And if anything, you got a 8etter shot at quadrants than me or Ampora.

[CG]: MAYBE NOW I DO. BUT BEFORE THE GAME?

[CG]: COMPLETELY OUT OF THE QUESTION. GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE AND KILL ME.

[CG]: PLEASE

[AG]: You know what?

[AG]: I’ve never said this 8efore, 8ut I 8elieve it is appropriate.

[AG]: No.

[CG]: WHAT

[CG]: WHY NOT

[AG]: You got a lot going for you, Vantas.

[CG]: AH YES

[CG]: MY MISERABLE LIFE

[CG]: YOU TRYING TO KILL MY FLUSH CRUSH

[CG]: I FUCKED MY MOIRAIL UP BEYOND REPAIR

[CG]: I LET PEOPLE *DIE*

[CG]: HOW SILLY OF ME, I HAVE A WONDERFUL LIFE

[CG]: NO

[CG]: FUCK YOU

[CG]: IM DOING IT MYSELF

[AG]: Karkat, stop it.

[AG]: I can still mind control you.

[AG]: Just put away your weapons.

[CG]: NO

[AG]: Yes.

[CG]: YOU CANT MIND CONTROL ME UNLESS YOU CAN SEE ME

[AG]: Then how was I supposed to kill you in the first place?

[CG]: WELL I MEAN

[CG]: IM LITERALLY IN THE BATHROOM STRAIGHT ACROSS THE HALLWAY FROM YOUR RESPITE BLOCK

[CG]: I MEAN

[CG]: ;JDFASDJFALSDJFALJDFNL AJ.AJSNS FU CK

[AG]: I’m sitting under my recuperacoon with a gun on my chin so you can shut your trap, asshole.

[CG]: OH WONDERFUL

[CG]: YOU FUCKING HYPOCRITE

[AG]: It’s not exactly offing myself off safely.

[AG]: I’ve 8een ready, 8ut you have a lot going for you.

[CG]: YEAH

[CG]: SURE

[CG]: WHATEVER. IM DOING THIS BEFORE ADRENALINE WEARS OFF

[CG]: SO IF YOU HAVE ANY LAST PRESSING MESSAGES I’D SUGGEST YOU SEND THEM NOW

[AG]: Karkat, I will run in there. Or at least get Kanaya.

[CG]: OH YES INVITE HER TO SEE THE GIANT POOL THAT IS MY FUCKED UP BLOOD THATS HELPFUL

[CG]: IM SURE THAT WONT IMMEDIATELY BREAK HER

[AG]: I’m getting Maryam.

[CG]: NO

[CG]: NO FUCK YOU IM LOCKING THE DOOR

[AG]: You’re not even writing a suicide note. Open the door.

[CG]: THIS IS MY SUICIDE NOTE

[CG]: AND NO

[AG]: This is a pester convo. Not a note.

[CG]: IT BECOMES A NOTE IF I LEAVE THE TAB OPEN

[AG]: Open the fucking door.

[CG]: I SAID NO

[AG]: OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU NOOKSUCKING DICKTWITCH 8EFORE I FUCKING 8REAK IT DOWN

[CG]: WHAT DO YOU CAN FORCE ME TO CONTINUE LIVING A LIFE IN WHICH I AM MISERABLE AND CONSTANTLY PRAYING FOR THE EMBRACE OF DEATH AND FINDING A DIFFERENT WAY TO KILL MYSELF

[AG]: YES YOU 8EAUTIFUL ASSHOLE. OPEN THE DOOR.

[CG]: IM NOT OPENING THE FUCKING DOOR

[AG]: UNLOCK IT THEN

[CG]: NO

[CG]: LET ME KILL MYSELF

[AG]: NEVER

[AG]: THAT’S MY FUCKING JO8, NOT YOURS,

[AG]: OPEN UP

[CG]: NO

[AG]: IS THAT 8LOOD I SMELL

[AG]: KARKAT VANTAS THAT 8ETTER NOT 8E FROM YOUR THROAT

[CG]: HA AS IF

[CG]: I DESERVE A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH

[AG]: OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR

[CG]: I DONT WANT TO

[AG]: AND WHY THE FUCK NOT

[CG]: BECAUSE IM TIRED OF LIVING DAMNIT

[CG]: ITS A STRUGGLE AND I JUST WANT TO GO TO SLEEP AND NEVER WAKE UP

[AG]: That

[AG]: Is

[AG]: The

[AG]: Point

[AG]: Of

[AG]: Life

[AG]: You fucking fail over and over and shit never gets done.

[AG]: Everyone hates you? Oh well, get a moirail.

[AG]: Suck it up, someone else has it worse than you. Half your friends are dead and you’re part of the reason why, and you 8linded another.

[AG]: What the fuck ever.

[AG]: Help someone else the only way you know how. 8y fucking everything up again.

[CG]: then why do other people get to be happy

[AG]: I don’t know.

[AG]: I really don’t know.

[CG]: then let me be happy

[CG]: let me die

[AG]: That won’t make you happy. You’ll have your dream life and 8e stuck with your 8oring ancestor.

[CG]: my dreamself is dead

[AG]: Creepy orange guy who smells like death will 8ring you 8ack

[CG]: fuck that guy

[CG]: ill kill myself again

[AG]: Karkat I’m sorry if I fucking 8rought this shit on you

[AG]: 8ut I’m going to try to ficking fix it so hold on.

[CG]: NO

[AG]: Hold on.

[CG]: NO

[AG]: Don’t do this.

[CG]: TOO LATE

[AG]: Don’t you have any idea what this will do to everyone?

[CG]: they’ll keep living

[CG]: like what they did with nepeta and equius and tavros and eridan and aradia and feferi

[CG]: hey future reference if you’re gonna slit your wrists large bulky weapons arent an ideal choice

[AG]: Neither is glass. Now stop.

[CG]: no

[AG]: Please.

[CG]: jimmy that door handle all you want it isnt going to budge

[AG]: I’m working on getting the screws out, hold on

[CG]: no

[AG]: Hold

[AG]: On

[CG]: i dont want to im tired and miserable just let me die in peace

[AG]: I’m not going to let you

[AG]: I’m halfway there, please hold on.

[CG]: i dont waNT TO HOLD ON

[AG]: You’re fucking going to. This iron should have never 8een put in the fire and I am so sorry.

[CG]: TAKE OUT ONE MORE SCREW AND ILL SLIT MY THROAT

[AG]: fuck

[AG]: fucking stop it

[AG]: I’m so sorry

[CG]: why

[CG]: you havent done anything wrong

[AG]: yes I fucking did now let me in

[CG]: no

[AG]: why not

[CG]: because you’ll stop me

[AG]: And why the fuck can’t you stop yourself?

[CG]: because i deserve a slow and painful death

[AG]: Can’t you see what this will do

[CG]: what will it do

[CG]; WHAT WILL IT DO

[CG]: WHAT WILL IT FUCKING DO

[CG]: NOTHING

[CG]: ABSOLUTELY GODDAMN NOTHING

[CG]: IT WONT DO FUCKING JACKSHIT

[AG]: KARKAT FUCKING VANTAS

[AG]: HAVENT YOU EVER SEEN THE AFFECTS OF SUICIDE

[CG]: HAVE YOU EVER SEEN THE AFFECTS OF MIND CONTROLLING SOMEONE INTO MURDERING THE LOVE OF THEIR LIFE

[CG]: IM NOT THE ONLY ONE WANTS TO BE DEAD

[AG]: WELL IM FUCKING SORRY

[AG]: IM FUCKING SORRY I DO THESE THINGS

[AG]: IM FUCKING SORRY I EVEN LET YOU DO THIS

[AG]: IM FUCKING SORRY I SAT UNDER MY RECUPERACOON WITH A LOADED FUCKING GUN AND CONTEMPLATED PULLING THE TRIGGER

[AG]: IM FUCKING SORRY I COULDNT HELP

[CG]: JUST LET ME DIE

[AG]: NO

[AG]: 8ECAUSE ITS YOU

[AG]: ITS FUCKING YOU

[AG]: YOURE REFUSING WHAT YOU FUCKING NEED AND THATS GOING TO END YOUR LIFE

[CG]: THATS WHAT I WANT

[AG]: NO ITS NOT

[AG]: HAVE YOU SEEN OUR FRIENDS

[AG]: IM NOT SURE IF YOU NOTICED 8UT ARADIA DYING DESTROYED THEM

[AG]: THAT WAS SO LONG AGO

[AG]: AND I DONT EVEN KNOW WHOS ALIVE AND WHO ISNT ANYMORE

[AG]: AND THIS

[AG]: THIS WILL FUCKING BREAK THEM

[CG]: thats not my problem

[AG]: YES IT IS YOU SELFISH FUCKING ASSHOLE

[CG]: they should be used to it now

[AG]: DEALING WITH DEATH DOESNT MAKE IT EASIER

[AG]: IT HURTS EVERYONE WHEN SOMEONE DIES

[AG]: EVEN ME

[AG]: BUT AM I GONNA LET PEOPLE KNOW THAT? NO

[CG]: stop preaching to the choir spider bitch

[AG]: YOU ARE FUCKING AMAZING AND YOU DONT DESERVE THIS OKAY

[CG]: im a fucking mistake

[CG]: i wasnt supposed to be born

[AG]: Neither was your ancestor 8ut he did amazing things

[AG]: not Kankri, 8ut the other one

[AG]: the cool one

[CG]: im not my ancestor

[CG]: i see that doorknob moving i wasnt joking

[AG]: karkat please let me in

[CG]: no

[AG]: let me in

[AG]: let me in

[AG]: let me in

[AG]: let me in

[AG]: let me in

[AG]: let me in

[AG]: let me in

[AG]: let me in

[CG]: no

 

[Whoops! arachnidsGrip [AG] has been suspended for twenty seconds due to spamming. Pesterchum would like to take this moment to remind you that sending eight or more messages within the span of one minute is considered spamming, and will result in temporary suspension.]

 

[CG]: ha

 

[arachnidsGrip [AG] has been unsuspended. If you spam again within the next 24 hours, your suspension will have a longer amount of time.]

 

[AG]: l

[AG]: e

[AG]: t

[AG]: m

[AG]: e

[AG]: i

[AG]: n

[CG]: no

[CG]: youve never cared before why do you care now

[AG]: 8ECAUSE I HATE YOU

[AG]: AND YOU FUCKING MATTER

[AG]: AND HONESTLY IF I HADNT SECOND GUESSED MYSELF AND STARTED PESTERING YOU ID BE WAY FARTHER THAN YOU HAVE GOTTEN RIGHT NOW

[CG]: im a fucked up genetic glitch thats weak and falls deathly ill with the goddamn common cold and that was never meant to exist and has done nothing helpful ever and led people to death

[CG]: how can you even see me as your equal youd kill me in two seconds flat

[AG]: YOUVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING WRONG

[AG]: YOU NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG EVER

[AG]: YOU WERE 8ORN LIKE THIS

[AG]: YOU CANT HELP IT

[CG]: YOU SAID IT YOURSELF THE LAST THING I DID TO CRABDAD WAS YELL AT HIM

[CG]: I TOLD HIM TO LEAVE ME ALONE AND NEVER TO BOTHER ME AGAIN

[CG]: JUST LET ME D I E

[AG]: NO I WILL NOT LET YOU FUCKING LEAVE US

[AG]: THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH YOU

[AG]: THE HUMANS HAVE RED BLOOD SO WHY CANT YOU

[CG]: THEY HAVE RED BLOOD BECAUSE I MADE THEM THAT WAY

[AG]: 8ECAUSE YOU DO CARE

[CG]: BUT NO ERIDAN HAD TO FUCK IT UP AND GIVE THEM DIFFERENT SKIN COLORS

[AG]: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

[AG]: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME HELP YOU

[CG]: oh sure thatd be great

[CG]: because whenever you help someone they die

[CG]: do come help me

[AG]: you fucker

[AG]: im fucking sorry im like this

[AG]: i swear i wasnt 8orn this way

[AG]: i just got a 8ad hand and a 8ad lucus

[AG]: im sorry i developed my fucking ass to 8e this 8ad

[AG]; im sorry i cant help the glue of our team

[CG]: dont 8e

[CG]: honestly this is the happiest ive ever felt in a long time

[AG]: 8ull

[Ag]: shit

[CG]: no really

[CG]: i think maybe the last time i was this happy was before the game

[CG]: ever since its just been trauma after trauma

[CG]: help terezi with heartbreak keep gamzee under control stop kanaya from following instincts to drain everyones bodies of their blood more trauma terezi’s never going to care for you the same way loose all grip and hope and reality for gamzee and watch kanaya resort to killing him and draining his body dry because my own blood physically does nothing to help her cravings

[CG]: i just wanna die

[CG]: im not useful

[CG]: so let me die

[AG]: its traumatic, i know

[CG]: please dont take my happiness away again

[AG]: this is all my fault

[AG]: if i hadnt killed Aradia she wouldnt have found the game

[AG]: this is my fault

[AG]: i caused this

[CG]: dont be sorry

[CG]: if anything please promise me youll comfort kanaya

[CG]: she used to be really flushed for you I guess

[CG]: its probably more black now

[CG]: itd probably mean a lot to her that someone whos now a horrible person in her mind wasnt bad enough to just stand by and not try to help me

[AG]: i just cant anymore

[AG]: you are amazing

[AG]: were

[AG]: would have 8een

[AG]: i dont fucking know

[AG]: i dont even know what im doing

 

[turntechGodhead [TG] is trying to pester you!]

 

[CG]: fuck im really gonna die

[CG]: either that or Dave has bad timing

[AG]: answer the red douche

 

[turntechGodhead [TG] has sent you a message! [TG]: karkat are you okay? ]

 

[CG]: yeah no he knows

[CG]: he time travelled

[AG]: answer him

[CG]: no

[CG]: i dont want to deal with him right now

[AG]: you’re going to fucking deal with him.

 

[You have 3 unread messages from turntechGodhead [TG]! [TG]: yo karkat man this aint cool. Im gonna find your corpse in about ten minutes are you okay ]

 

[CG]: he can deal with my corpse

[CG]: apparently

[AG]: thats why hes talking to you fuckass

[AG]: answer him

[CG]: no

 

[You have 1 new unread message from turntechGodhead [TG]! [TG]: holy fuck what did you do who did this to you ]

 

[CG]: i dont want to

[AG]: answer him

[CG]: you answer him

 

[You have 5 new unread messages from turntechGodhead [TG]! [TG] please dont ]

 

[AG]: hes not bugging me and i dont wanna start a new chat, fuck that

[CG]: youd think hed have the courtesy not to spam “please dont”

[AG]: are you even checking it

[CG]: it keeps popping up as notifications

 

[You have 10 new unread messages from turntechGodhead [TG]! [TG]: please dont ]

 

[CG]: im muting him

[AG]: no dont do that

[AG]: fucking answer him

[CG]: no

[CG]: im muting him

 

[You have muted turntechGodhead [TG]. This user can still send you messages, but they will not pop up as notifications.]

 

[AG]: he’ll just go 8ack farther

[AG]: and talk to you 8efore me

[CG]: then my death will 8e his fault 8ecause hes the one who put the idea in my head in the first place

[AG]: may8e he wont

[AG]: you dont know

[AG]: no8ody fucking knows anymore

[CG]: my head hurts the screens hurting my eyes

[CG]: im tired

[AG]: turn the 8rightness down and get some water

[CG]: i dont think i can get up…

[AG]: let me in

[CG]: even if i did theres nothing you can do now

[CG]: its all red

[CG]: im up to my ankles in it

[AG]: im so sorry

[AG]: i dont even know where i am anymore

[CG]: started pacing and got lost huh

[AG]: yes

[AG]: i dont even know where i am anymore

[CG]: ive done that quite a few times

[CG]: getting lost on the meteor is both fun and terrifying

[AG]: everything is pitch black here

[CG]: sounds like the core

[CG]: theres a crate down there with some books of mine

[CG]: one of them is about a pirate youll probably like it

[AG]: i dont see any crates

[AG]: i dont see anything

[AG]: theres nothing here

[AG]: just me

[AG]: my phone

[AG]: my loaded gun

[AG]: nothing else

[CG]: vriska it hurts

[AG]: im so sorry

[AG]: im so sorry

[AG]: im so sorry

[AG]: im so sorry

[AG]: im so sorry

[AG]: im so sorry

[AG]: im so sorry

[AG]: im so sorry

 

[Whoops! arachnidsGrip [AG] has been suspended for one minute due to spamming. Pesterchum would like to take this moment to remind you that sending eight or more messages within the span of one minute is considered spamming, and will result in temporary suspension.]

 

[CG]: haha okay dave dial it down a notch

 

[arachnidsGrip [AG] has been unsuspended. If you spam again within the next 24 hours, your suspension will have a longer amount of time.]

 

[AG]: answer him or ill tell him to go back further in time and pester you

[CG]: he actually stopped messaging me a long time ago

[CG]: i was joking

[AG]: youre dying karkat

[AG]: jokes arent allowed anymore

[CG]: i know

[CG]: and sorry

[CG]; and youve never talked to dave anyways so hell automatically assume the worst.

[CG]: you sending him a message of “check on karkat” out of the blue will send him into a frenzy

[CG]: hell know somethings up

[AG]: im doing it

[AG]: i have nothing else to do

[CG]: no don't

 

[arachnidsGrip [AG] has gone idle.]

 

[arachnidsGrip [AG] has returned to the chat.]

 

[AG]: cmon karkat who knows

[AG]: may8e he has some weird love for you

[AG]: whats it called

[AG]: human dating thats it

[CG]: pffft

[CG]: haha as if

[CG]: nepeta’s shipping wall says hes black for sollux who hes never met and im more inclined to believe that then believing he actually wants me in a quadrant

[CG]: or human dating

[AG]: whatever

[AG]: i told him so it doesnt matter

[CG]: it hurts to breathe

[AG]: fuck

[AG]: can you hold on a little longer

 

[arachnidsGrip [AG] has gone idle.]

 

[CG]: probably not

 

[arachnidsGrip [AG] has returned to the chat.]

 

[AG]: fuck hes on my ass you werent kidding

[CG]: nope

 

[arachnidsGrip [AG] has gone idle.]

 

[arachnidsGrip [AG] has returned to the chat.]

 

[AG]: he thinks i did something

[CG]: he probably went through my phone he doesnt know privacy for shit

[AG]: he noticed i dropped grammar

[AG]: hes not wrong at all really

[AG]: hes bombarding me

 

[arachnidsGrip [AG] has gone idle.]

 

[arachnidsGrip [AG] has returned to the chat.]

 

[AG]: crap

[AG]: when did we start talking

[CG]: about twenty minutes ago

[CG]: i dont know whats time anymore

[CG]: were all gonna die anyways

 

[arachnidsGrip [AG] has gone idle.]

 

[arachnidsGrip [AG] has returned to the chat.]

 

[AG]: he left

[AG]: he left this timeline i cant even pester him

[AG]: he just said this timeline was doomed and left

[CG]: does it matter if i die now then?

[CG]: im not the real karkat

[AG]: karkat i think im done

[AG]: i dont care if were real anymore im done

[AG]: this is probably a good a place as ever to

[AG]: as in human terms

[AG]: kick the bucket

[CG]: haha ew

[CG]: ha i can barely see words on my phone now its all blurry

[AG]: i cant see

[AG]: everything is black

[AG]: whatever

[AG]: hah

[AG]: sorry for being such a bitch all the time

[AG]: im just gonna lay down here now i cant see anything other than my phone screen

[AG]: i think this is marble flooring

[AG]: shame ill have to shoot through it

[AG]: think im gonna play russian roulette

[AG]: test my luck one more time

[AG]: goodbye karkay

[AG]: i hate you

[AG]: <3<

 

[arachnidsGrip [AG] has gone idle.]

 

[CG]: i cant see very well but i think i saw russian roulette

[CG]: hope the odds are in your favor

[CG]: whatever odds youre hoping for

[CG]; haha wow i heard that from here

[CG]: was that in the floor or in your head

[CG]: its not your fault i promise

[CG]: im happy

[CG]: ….

[CG]: <3<

 

[Are you still there? You’ve been idle for five minutes. You will be timed out in one minute.]

 

**[We're sorry, connection has been lost. Please log out and relog back into pesterchum to fix the error.]**


	2. Chapter 2

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 22:33

 

[TG]: karkat are you okay

[TG]: …….

[TG]: yo karkat man this aint cool. 

[TG]: im gonna find your corpse in about ten minutes 

[TG]: are you okay

[TG]: holy fuck what did you do who did this to you

[TG]: karkat who did this to you

[TG]: did you do this yourself

[TG]: karkat please dont

[TG]: karkat answer me

[TG]: please dont

[TG]: please dont

[TG]: please dont

[TG]: please dont

[TG]: please dont

[TG]: please dont

[TG]: please dont

[TG]: please don't

 

[Whoops! turntechGodhead [TG] has been suspended for twenty seconds due to spamming. Pesterchum would like to take this moment to remind you that sending eight or more messages within the span of one minute is considered spamming, and will result in temporary suspension.]

 

[turntechGodhead [TG] has been unsuspended. If you spam again within the next 24 hours, your suspension will have a longer amount of time.]

 

[TG]: please dont

[TG]: please dont

[TG]: please dont

[TG]: please dont

[TG]: please dont

[TG]: please dont

[TG]: please dont

[TG]: please don't

 

[Whoops! turntechGodhead [TG] has been suspended for one minute due to spamming. Pesterchum would like to take this moment to remind you that sending eight or more messages within the span of one minute is considered spamming, and will result in temporary suspension.]

 

[turntechGodhead [TG] has been unsuspended. If you spam again within the next 24 hours, your suspension will have a longer amount of time.]

 

[TG]: please dont

[TG]: please dont

[TG]: please dont

[TG]: please dont

[TG]: please dont

[TG]: please dont

[TG]: please dont

[TG]: please don't

 

[Whoops! turntechGodhead [TG] has been suspended for five minutes due to spamming. Pesterchum would like to take this moment to remind you that sending eight or more messages within the span of one minute is considered spamming, and will result in temporary suspension.]

 

[turntechGodhead [TG] has been unsuspended. If you spam again within the next 24 hours, your suspension will have a longer amount of time.]

 

[TG]: fuck

 

[We're sorry, connection has been lost. Please log out and relog back into pesterchum to fix the error.]

 

* * *

 

 

arachnidsGrip [AG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 22:50

 

[AG]: check on karkat

[TG]: what did you do

[TG]: what did you fucking do

[AG]: oh

[TG]: what did you do to him

[TG]: hes in a tub thats literally filled with his blood

[TG]: his sweater is soaked

[TG]: oh god it smells so strong

[TG]: his thighs are a mangled mess of flesh what did you fucking do

[TG]: …..

[TG]: answer me you bitch!

 

[arachnidsGrip [AG] has gone idle.]

 

[arachnidsGrip [AG] has returned to the chat.]

 

[AG]: im sorry

[TG]: you ARE guilty

[TG]: no 8s no grammer no nothing

[TG]: you did this

[AG]; i didnt think

[AG]: i was

[AG]: im sorry

[TG]: no fuck you

[TG]: when did you start talking

[AG]: about

 

[arachnidsGrip [AG] has gone idle.]

 

[arachnidsGrip [AG] has returned to the chat.]

 

[AG]: twenty minutes ago

[TG]: doomed or not im never forgiving this

[AG]: i didnt mean for this to happen

[AG]: i mean yeah i loathe him but

[TG]: no

[TG]: whether im his boyfriend or not i will never allow you to enter that quadrant with him

[TG]: ever

[TG]: this timeline is doomed

[TG]: do me a favor and kill yourself so i dont have to 

 

[We're sorry, connection has been lost. Please log out and relog back into pesterchum to fix the error.]

 

* * *

 

 

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 22:24

 

[TG]: dont talk to vriska

[CG]: IM ALREADY TALKING TO HER

[CG]: WHY

[TG]: crap

[CG]: ????????????

 

[We're sorry, connection has been lost. Please log out and relog back into pesterchum to fix the error.]

 

* * *

 

 

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 22:10

 

[TG]: KARKAT

[CG]: OH GREAT WHAT DO YOU WANT STRIDER

[TG]: DONT TALK TO VRISKA

[CG]: WHAT

[TG]: DONT TALK TO VRISKA SHES GOING TO TRICK YOU INTO KILLING YOURSELF

[CG]: she wouldnt have to trick me in order for that to happen

[TG]: NO STOP GO BACK TO SHOUTY NUBBYPANTS YOU ALWAYS USE CAPS

[TG]: DONT TALK TO HER

[CG]: dont tell me what to do

[TG]: KARKAT IM SERIOUS

[TG]: FUCK

 

[We're sorry, connection has been lost. Please log out and relog back into pesterchum to fix the error.]

 

* * *

 

 

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 22:00

 

[TG]: heeeeeeeey karkles

[CG]: WHAT DO YOU WANT

[TG]: i found a stack of johns movies

[CG]: SO

[TG]: most of them are romcoms

[TG]: wanna netflix and chill

[CG]: WHATS THAT

[TG]: right

[TG]: you dont know memes

[TG]: wanna come over and have a movie marathon

[CG]: SURE I HAVE NOTHING ELSE BETTER TO DO

[TG]: cool

[TG]: i got the pillow fort ready my dude

[CG]: I HAVE SNACKS I CAN BRING OVER

[TG]: hell yeah what do you got

 

[arachnidsGrip [AG] is trying to pester you!]

 

[CG]: HOLD ON, VRISKAS TRYING TO PESTER ME

[TG]: no dont talk to her

 

[arachnidsGrip [AG] has sent you a message! [AG]: Heeeeeeeey Karkat. ]

 

[CG]: WHY NOT IM JUST GONNA SEE WHAT SHE WANTS

[TG]: karkat please

[TG]: if you love me at all you wont talk to her

[CG]: DAVE ARE YOU HIGH

[CG]: OR DRUNK

[TG]; no im a hundred percent sober

[TG]: i swear

[TG]: karkat please

 

[carcinoGeneticist [CG] has gone idle!]

 

[TG]: no no no no no no no no

 

[We're sorry, connection has been lost. Please log out and relog back into pesterchum to fix the error.]

 

* * *

 

 

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 21:15

 

[TG]: heeeeeey karkles

 

[carcinoGeneticist [CG] is logged off.]

 

[TG]: damnit are you asleep

 

[We're sorry, connection has been lost. Please log out and relog back into pesterchum to fix the error.]

 

* * *

 

 

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 21:45

 

[TG]: heeeeeey karkles

[CG]: DAVE

[CG]: WHAT THE HELL

[CG]: I LITERALLY JUST WOKE UP I DO NOT WANT TO BE STARING AT MY STUPID PHONE SCREEN

[TG]: yeah man i know its bright and shit buuuuuut

[TG]: guess what i got my hands on

[CG]: DO ENLIGHTEN ME

[TG]: human earth roooooooom coooooooms

[CG]: IM ONLY GETTING OUT OF MY COON IF YOU HAVE GOOD ONES

[TG]: aw come on krabcakes dont be like that

[CG]: JOHN SENT ME A LIST OF “GOOD ONES”

[CG]: SO UNLESS YOU HAVE ONE OF THOSE IM NOT GETTING UP

[TG]; fine be that way

[TG]: ill watch the rebound and along came polly by myself

[CG]: NO WAIT

[CG]: ILL COME

[CG]: THOSE ONES ARE ON THE LIST AND THEY SOUND GOOD

[TG]: knew it

[TG]: cmon over and help me with the pillow fort kitkat

[CG]: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT

[CG]: DO YOU WANT ME TO RAID THE KITCHEN

[TG]: heeeelllllll yeah

[TG]: get me apple juice babe

[CG]: FINE I WILL FEED YOUR ADDICTION

[CG]: BUT ONLY THIS ONCE

[TG]: thanks

[TG]: looooove you

[TG]: <3

[CG]: YEAH OKAY WHATEVER WEIRDO

[CG]: JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE TO CLEAN OFF THE SUPOR SLIME

[TG]: will do

[TG]: dont take too long

 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] has ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 22:02

 

* * *

 

 

arachnidsGrip [AG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 22:16

 

[AG]: Heeeeeeeey Karkat. ::::)

[CG]: OH GREAT

[CG]: WHAT DO YO;ASDJKFNADSJB.

[AG]: Whoa. Why the key8oard smash?

[CG]: listen up and listen well

[AG]: ……..Karkat?

[CG]: its dave

[CG]: karkat is currently trying to get back into the room

[CG]: dont even go near karkat again if you value your life

[AG]: What? I haven’t even done anything!   


[CG]: exactly

[CG]: i burnt through seven timelines to make sure that happened

[CG]: you ever touch him again

[CG]: and clown freak is gonna have a new head for his collection

[CG]: and if you have a problem with it

[CG]: or you wanna know why

[CG]: go through your doomed selves and talk to them

[AG]: Dave, hold on just a second here-

 

**[We're sorry, connection has been lost. Please log out and relog back into pesterchum to fix the error.] **


End file.
